Who says you can't learn from the Past?
by SkyBlueSw
Summary: Who says Sami can't learn from her Past? And with her son Will's help she will make sure the past doesn't repeat it's self.
1. Chapter 1

Who says you can t learn from the Past?  
Author: Sw Disclaimer: I don t own Days of our Lives and am making no money off of this story, If I did own Days Lumi would be together right now.  
Author s Note: I haven t watched Days since EJ wasn t punished for raping Sami. So this isn t going to following the current storyline exactly. Just something that popped into my head and wouldn t let go. This is my first Lumi fic so please be kind when you reply and let me now what you think. I give permission for this fic to be archive at Second Chances.

Chapter 1

Some things were finally looking up for Sami the annulment from EJ would be going through in a few days and Will was coming home just as soon as Sami was able to insure a home for all of her children.

Of course Lucas was still in jail and EJ was still going to be in their lives because he was Johnny s Dad. But a new lawyer was telling Lucas he s chances for a appeal was good and he could claim temporary insanity.

Sami wasn t holding her breath on Lucas getting out soon though it never seemed like the law could ever work for them like it did for others. But she planned on waiting however long it took until Lucas was freed and back home with her and their children.

Sometimes when she was alone in her bedroom Sami would think of the past in all the time that she and Lucas had wasted. If only they hadn t kept trying to keep Will away from the other none of this mess they were in now would have happened. Sami liked to think more then likely they were have ended up married much sooner then they had and even perhaps had more children together then just Will and the twins.

Even knowing that EJ fathered one of her twins didn t stop Sami from always thinking of the twins as Lucas . Because he was the one that she truly loved and with she who had made love with. A child should only be created in love something even Will had been. Not the romance kind at that time but a friendship type of love it was love none the less.

Sami couldn t help but think back at how young and stupid she had been if she had only stop pinning away for Austin long enough to see that Lucas was the one she really wanted none of this would be happening. Well thinking like that wasn t going to help anyone out. And only make her feel that much more lonely tonight.

So Sami instead of just setting around feeling sorry for herself decided to update the twins baby books. Lucas was missing so much of their young lives Sami wanted to have everything documented so when he came home he would know when certain events had happened.

Going through first Allie s making sure she marked down first tooth and word: Ma she then moved onto Johnny s after writing down the information Sami couldn t help but remember how doing this so many years ago had revealed that Will wasn t Austin s son. If only she had told Lucas that very day.

Turning the pages of the Johnny s baby book Sami stopped and looked at his blood type and was a little surprised that he shared the same as Will. But what she found really puzzling was that all three of her children did.

That wasn t rare in it s self that all three siblings were to share the same blood type. But when you re talking about one of those three being half-siblings those odds were really rare for that to happen. But after all this was Salem where half the town at one point was thought to be dead and turned up alive. Compare to that this was nothing.

But what really had Sami frozen in her seat was shock and just thinking how stupid am I? Remembering when EJ was in the hospital and they had to give him blood he was so sick dying really everyone had thought. She had learned his blood type and never had it ever enter Sami s mind until this very moment. EJ had the same blood type as Austin.

Johnny s blood type was the same as Will s their was no way possible for Johnny to have that type and be EJ s son. Which means that Johnny is Sami couldn t even finish that thought first she had to make sure that Johnny indeed did have this blood type and if he did then they we re free of EJ forever.

Sami couldn t help but think as she left both baby books behind and went to get her twins so she could get both tested for blood types that sometimes you did learn from the past.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sami wasn t sure how much time had past are what year it was. Time seemed to have stopped after the first few months here and no one came for her. At first Sami had been sure that Eric would come at anytime to rescue her, he had to feel her fear.

But he never came the only other person Sami would have bet money of finding her was Lucas but he was in jail for shooting EJ. Sami hoped against hope that Kate had sent Allie to Carrie and Austin so she could be with Will at least. Knowing that one of her children was stuck with the DiMeras was bad enough. They didn t have any claim to Allie legally so hopefully she was with Will or even if it made Sami want to scream with her Grandmother Kate. As long as she wasn t around the DiMeras Sami would be happy and she forced herself to believe that everything with Allie was going fine.

Because Sami didn t think she could handle if more then one of her children were still forced to live with EJ. If only she hadn t been stupid and ever married EJ, why had she let herself be forced into that? It seemed like years ago and it might just have been.

If only she hadn t realized in the DiMera mansion that Johnny couldn t have been EJ s son. She wouldn t have been hit over the head and whisked away. Andr and his schemes it seemed that he had picked up where Stefano had left off. How many times had Andr been killed now? He was like a cockroach he keep coming back no matter how many times you thought you killed him.

Sami looked around her home if you wanted to call it that it was one large room with a twin bed against one wall and a little bathroom off of it. Then against the other wall was the kitchen. In the middle was a couch and TV hooked up with a DVD player. Once a week when the food was dropped off so were a few DVDs.

At first Sami had tried to jump the employee who would dropped her food off and escaped but after doing this three times and then going with out food for days at a time each time Sami did as she was told and entered the bathroom and didn t leave until the employee finished dropping off her food.

Sami had come to understand this was her life she was never getting out of here. After all hadn t Stefano kidnapped her Father and held him prisoner for years?

Unless Andr decided he wanted her family to know where she was Sami didn t think she would ever see any of them again. She would dream at night of how her life could have been if only EJ hadn t have raped her. She would have known that Johnny was Lucas and they would both be with their kids now.

Sami didn t like thinking about all the things that could be happening to Lucas in jail right now. Was he even still alive after all he had shot a DiMera and they didn t get over things like that easily. It would be so easy for them to pay someone to kill Lucas in jail.

No don t think that way Sami told herself I would know if Lucas was dead. I would feel it.

Lucas was the love of her life and the Father of all three of her children only he didn t know that no one did. They all still thought or at least Sami thinks they all thought Johnny was still EJ s.

Sami heard a rattle on the locked door something that never happened in less it was food day which had just happened the day before. Holding her breath Sami didn t know if she should be scared are to dare hope that finally someone had come to rescue her.

As the rattling stopped Sami wasn t sure if she should yell out to whoever was there are ran and hide in her bathroom and hope whoever it was would leave.

But Sami wasn t a coward and she wasn t going to start being one now. Finding her voice she yelled out Help I ve been locked in here please let me out

Then Sami almost had a heart attack when she heard a voice she never thought to hear here answer back

Mom is that you, what are you doing in there? Will asked as he tried to get the door handle to open again. Looking around he spotted a key on a hook above the door. Reaching up he got the key off and stuck it in the lock and opened the door. Wondering how his Mother got locked in a room in the DiMera mansion basement a room that it had taken him a hour to find it was so well hidden.

And why she would have been in the basement in the first place was something Will couldn t figure out she had been at the mansion earlier that day with Johnny and Sydney so that Stefano could see his grandchildren. Will was sure he had seen her leave over two hours ago why did she come back then?

Opening the door Will got his answer to that question in a way he never imaged.

As soon as the door was open Sami had ran and grabbed Will in her arms she hadn t seen her son in so long and now holding him she realized just how long she had been locked in this room. Will was taller then her now and it looked as if he had dyed his hair blond she almost smiled at that. But what was must important right now was to get Will and herself out of where they were at before they were caught.

We have to get out of here Sami said as she pulled out of the hug and looked around the hallway to make sure no one had saw them. Who did you come here with? We have to leave right away before they find us and lock us up.

Mom what are you talking about who I came here with? You know I live at the DiMera mansion now with Grandma Kate. Will stated not knowing what was going on his Mother didn t look anything like she had this morning. Her hair was a lot longer and she was thinner too. How had that happened in a few hours.

DiMera mansion you mean I ve been here this whole time? Sami asked looking Will over once again. He had gotten so much older since she had last seen him. Her baby boy had almost all grown up.

If Will had gotten this much older how old were her Twins? And if Will was now living with Kate at he DiMera mansion where were her Twin s living? And why was Kate living at the mansion and with Will?

What year is it Will how long have I been gone? Sami asked not being able to hold back her tears any longer. Not wanting to stay in this place a moment longer she grabbed Will s right hand and pull him out into the hallway and starting ran down the hall just wanting to get her and Will out of this mansion.

Letting his Mother pull him along Will was starting to understand what was happening before his very eyes. He knew that his Mother wouldn t have let EJ get away with everything he had done. She wouldn t have picked EJ over him. Whoever the hell he saw this morning was pretending to be his Mother. The woman before him trying to get him out of the DiMera mansion was his true Mother and she was someone he truly had missed even though he thought she wasn t real anymore.

Mom it s June 2010, how long had you been in that room? How long did that imposter pretend to be you? Will asked as they stopped at a T in the hallway knowing which way to go Will this time took the lead and still holding his Mother s hand started to pull her along with him.

What do you mean imposter? I ve been in that room since April 2008 just days before my annulment from EJ was going thru Sami asked and stated. Imposter did that mean what she thought it meant had Andre stole another idea from Stefano and made another Sami Had the past once again replayed it s self was their another John Black only this time a woman who thought she was Sami Brady?

And if she did would this other Sami if she wasn t in on this give her, her life back. Did she even what her life in Salem back when it was clear that no one knew the difference between her and this fake Sami? She couldn t hold this Imposter against Will because he hadn t even been in town when this switch must have taken place.

But what about her Dad couldn t he tell this person wasn t her? Well it didn t really matter at the moment all that did was getting out of this place and getting her twins back after that Sami was thinking leaving town with all of her children sounded like a good idea to her.


End file.
